1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the use of a multipurpose tool which can be used in carpentry, masonry, landscaping or general construction work. The multipurpose tool includes a string line reel, a storage space and an optional pencil sharpener.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, in construction work, it is customary to use a string line device for the alignment of bricks or cement blocks for walls or house foundations, for the alignment of wooden boards for outdoor patios, landscaping alignment of trees and shrubbery, or for other alignment construction projects. It is also customary for carpenters, masonry workers, and general construction workers to carry pencils, ink pens, masonry line pins, small sized rulers, drill bits, wrenches, etc., to facilitate the work of alignment when using a string line device. These construction accessories are generally available in the apron pockets of a construction worker or in a tool box. A pencil sharpener is sometimes needed to sharpen the pencils carried by the construction worker and such is combined with a string line device as evidenced by the patent to Byers (U.S. Pat. No. 6,289,597). Hollow, cylindrical, string line reels are also found in the prior art such as patents to Hoover (U.S. Pat. No. 986,171) and to Thornbury (U.S. Pat. No. 5,277,350). However, neither of these patents discloses an accessible storage space or enclosure for storing construction accessories as disclosed in the present invention.